Naruto Konoha's first Chief
by Dan The Hedgefox
Summary: Naruto is swept away to Wampa Island by a damaged summoning scroll for four years. When he returns he finds it only been a day in his world. Now with the Bandicoot clan at his side, a regressed Kyubbi in his arms, and a growing mastery of mojo he is back in Konoha. But is it still his home now that he has a family?


Hiruzen Sarutobi had always enjoyed Naruto's presence. He loved the boy like a grandson, found his speech full of the very essence of life, his manner that of boundless energy and optimism. Silently he raged at the ignorant villagers who shunned Minato's son, called him a monster. So when he was faced with an older looking Naruto, flanked by three creatures that could only be summons and a floating mask, crying happily, where as others would be confused and just a bit frightened Sarutobi offered his patience and a gentle smile as he waited for an explanation.

"Ahem," Naruto cleared his throat and looked up, his eyes a bit puffy, and spoke. "I'm sorry old man, it's just… just been a while, longer to me than it was too you." He dragged a hand down his face and gulped. The Third Hokage chuckled lightly, "However long it's been so long as I'm here I'll always hear you out Naruto. Take your time." Naruto laughed Sarutobi's favorite laugh. "No, no I've waited four years to tell you I found a summon scroll I'm not going to waste any time." He blinked, "Well um, there it is I guess. As to how I just found it on the street on my way home from Ichiraku's, from there I brought it home and signed it, next thing I knew I was on a beach." Ah, there it's is the boy reverse summoned himself. "Well Naruto this is quite a discovery, one you should be very proud of." There, now to steel himself for the headache.

"But, just what do you mean four years Naruto?" The boy scratched the back of his head, that's when the largest summon spoke in a gruff voice, "He means just that, gramps. The scroll was faulty, we're not a summon clan. Kitsune here just got thrown into our world with no way back, the scroll fell in the ocean and we didn't know anything about this chakra stuff he was spout'n off about." Sarutobi frowned, "Then just who and what are you." Next the mask spoke, "Ah, of course how rude of us." The mask nodded to him. "I am Aku Aku guardian spirit of Wampa Island, these three are the islands champions, Crash here being the chief of the great Bandicoot tribe, Coco and Crunch" He nodded to each of them in turn, "being his advisors. As for what we are, I am a tiki spirit and these three are High Mutants." The Hokage nodded, they were answering his questions while being careful not to give away too much and deliberately raising more. He put on his most diplomatic smile, "Well now that's out of the way, care to tell me just what's happened since he arrived in your world?" The words 'and what happened to Naurto' didn't need to be said.

This brought a familiar smile to Naruto's face, he suddenly launched into a spiel about how Wampa Island is a beautiful place, how big brother Crash taught him many new forms of taijustu, about mojo manipulation, about the people who where animals and- the female bandicoot clapped a hand over his mouth. She smiled sweetly at them both, "I'm sure he'll tell you everything you want to know about anything you ask him, but right now we have urgent matters to discuss, why don't you wait in the hall Naruto?" His eyes widened at that, he looked over to the 'chief' and he nodded. As Naruto got up to leave the light caught the swirling markings on his arms and suddenly Sarutobi became aware they looked a lot like seals, and his expression hardened.

Once the boy left he demanded, "Explain." They all looked to each other then to him. The 'chief' nodded to the mask then spoke, "Abaz duba." He said, the mask said, "You first." The Hokage was silent a moment and the 'chief' 'spoke' again, "When I first saw him I could tell he needed a hug so I gave him one. He stood stiff as a board and the look in his eye was one of an animal backed into a corner. Tell me how in the hells did the home he speaks so highly of, that he adores and wants to protect, left him in such a way that when I called him a part of my family he cried for weeks." Though the mask spoke evenly the Crash was yelling and visibly seething.


End file.
